Elonas
by lotr-obsessed
Summary: Alindir has to decide - get her brother's urgent news, or go to Mordor and help destroy the ring


Elonas  
  
Alindir needed the Lady Galadriel's advice, as she was facing indecision. She wished to accompany the Fellowship on their way to Mordor, but she felt she was needed at Lothlorien, as her brother was coming to visit her in the forest; he was from Mirkwood and he wanted to talk to her urgently. Her silken-slippered feet padded up the stairs to Galadriel's rooms. As she ascended, she took in the view of the Sorceress' magical forest, the tips of the trees were capped with silvery snow. Reaching the top of the spiral staircase, she was about to knock, but the Lady's voice echoed from inside, "Enter, Alindir." She opened the birchwood door, and stepped into the room, feeling the coolness of the slate floor through her light shoes. Alindir's chestnut hair glinted as a shaft of sunlight hit it. "Pardon me, Lady Galadriel, but I need your advice-" "You are facing indecision, your brother wishes to talk with you, but you feel you should help the Fellowship, because your great-uncle could not sway Isildur's will. You feel it is your duty to serve Middle-Earth in the quest for peace." "Yes, that is my problem. What should I do?" Galadriel ushered Alindir to sit in a finely wrought silver chair, with white silk cushions. Alindir eased her body into the chair, welcoming the chance to sit after walking up the high stairs. "It is your decision, but I will give you my thoughts. I feel that you should go with the Fellowship, but they have left just an hour ago. On the other hand, your brother wishes to talk to you urgently, and family matters are important. Do you know how to use the starlight I gave all the Elf-Mages, including you?" Galadriel said, her quiet voice low and husky. "Yes, I do," Alindir replied. "You can contact your brother using that, just speak his name into the light, and he will be able to communicate with you using thoughts." "Thank you, my Lady. I think I have decided what to do."  
  
Alindir was packing her belongings into a light pack suitable for travelling across country after the Fellowship. If they had only left an hour or so ago, they would not have got to the river yet. She finished packing and hurried to the doorway. Leaving Lothlorien would be hard, she had lived here as an Elven Mage for a long part of her life, leaving her home in Mirkwood when she was only a child. She was about to contact her kin, but she was sidetracked by food for the journey ahead. She used her magic to give her speed, and she set off to the river that flowed by the forest's edge. Alindir reached the river just before the Ring-Bearer's group arrived. There were three boats tethered to a willow trunk, ready with parcels of Waybread, for the group of creatures to row. Galadriel came striding through the wood at that moment, ready to give them parting gifts.  
  
Alindir's brother, Elonas, had picked the worst moment possible to arrive in Lothlorien. "Sister! I have not seen you for many long years!" Elonas said, embracing his sister, "I trust you are well and safe in Lady Galadriel's hands?" "Yes," Alanir said, "She looks after all of us well. I could not have been more happy to live anywhere else - even Mirkwood. After all, it doesn't feel like home any more, Lorien does." "Well, then. Can you take me somewhere for a meal and rest? I've been on my feet all day, save ten minutes for a quick snack at midday." "Follow me," Alindir chorused, leading her brother to her rooms, overjoyed to see him again. They made their way to Alindir's quarters, in the heart of Lothlorien. Her rooms were in a set of others' homes as well. The buildings were set in the trees, only to be reached by spiral staircases the colour of frost that wound up the trunks. There were pure white bridges joining one tree to the others, only for the residents. The visitors' rooms were below the great trees, set into the roots. Elonas would be staying in one of these; Alandir's home was not big enough for two. Alindir sprang up the steps to her rooms, but Elonas strayed behind, his Elven strength finally exhausted. 


End file.
